Madison Quinn
by AmandineRS8
Summary: "Hi my name is Madison Quinn and I'm going to tell you my story." The story of the daughter of famous criminals in Gotham City. Mystery, crimes, Love story and more wait her. Will she's going to discovering the story of who was her biological parents ? Will she's gonna make it ? Read for knowing the answer...


**Hi, I'm Madison Queen and this is my story.**

I was born in Gotham city at July 2018. I was adopted at the age of one years old from a great familly. They were called the Collins and lived in a lovely house on the outskirts of the town. First of all, there where Maggy the sweetness woman of the world, she was a writer. She was married to Charles Collins, a firefighter a little bit strict but who had a big heart when we got to know him. And finally, there was Sofia, she was my sister we were best friend until the age of twelve when she discovered my secret by accident. When she learnt that I was adopted and the daughter of famous dead criminals in Gotham city, she was furious. Our parents tried to explain her that it wasn't my fault but she was really really mean with me since that day. She was forced to keep my secret from anyone and she did but I paid the price of her anger, all my life. The Collins was my familly until a big tragedy touches them a year ago. They had a crash car, the 10 march 2039.I was devastated about their death they were my familly and everything that I had. I learnt to keep living and to live without them... Today I'm 22. I am a student in medicine and I study psychology. My goal would be to become a psychologist and to help people from their painful experiences like mine. When I think about my parents I am glad that they told me the truth about my biologicals parents since I was little. It hurt but at least, I know my past. When I was little, they gave me a letter that was from my biological mom and told me that I wasn't forced to read it so I could take my time. Honesly, I did not have the courage to read it to you all these years. I know that it's stupid but I had a familly that I loved and who loved me and didn't want to destroy that. So I haven't really wanted to read it.

Today is the 3 october 2040. I am sitting on the sofa of my apartment which is in front of my bay window give a beautiful view of Gotham. I have finish my day of school and I'm so exhausting. I looked the letter lying on my entrance. It was his usual place since I moved from my new apartment, a few months ago. I feel like today is the day. I am ready, I want to read what my mom wanted to tell me. I took the letter and started to read it on my couch.

**_Dear Madison,_**

**_It is wierd to write that as you have only five months. I am not sure to be able to raise you because of the way that I live my life. By the way, it is fucking crazy !!!_**

**_HiHiHi, I am so happy to kill people with my Puddinnn. He's amazing and being crazy with him is all that I want !!! I don't know if you're gonna be okay but I love you little girl and I promise you that me and my Puddin gonna protect you even if he_****_ can't_** **see _you..._**

**_You're mother,_**

**_HARLEY QUINNNN_**

I'm in shock, I knew that my mother had a reputation for being crazy but I did not think that she was at this point. I had think about this letter all the night and decided to call Racha. She is a friend of my university, we're in the same class. I meet her 3 years ago. She was study medicine like me and wanted to be a psychologist like me and with the time we became close friends. She is the only person that I have since Nate. Nate was my boyfriend for almost five years. We broke up, one years ago because of the distance. He leaved Gotham City for try to become a commissioner in Boston, at the end of his highschool years. It was our second year of relationship and we were seeing eche others every week end so it was alright. Sometimes I went to Boston, where he live, and sometimes it was him who was coming. But when he was recruited by the FBI, things became harder then before. He was forced to hide a lot of comma secret, to put his life in danger and to devote less time to me. After 3 years of nightmare, of pain, of love and of scare, I could not take it anymore. We had trouble going to each other and we could not have a conversation without arguing.I was greatly affected by our separation and the death of my family that took place two weeks after. Racha really help me. She was really there for me latelly and I am happy to have her.

**Me:** "Hey, Racha."

**Racha:** "Hay, Maddie are you ok ?", she really know me it's become scary.

**Me:** "Not really, I read the letter Rach..."

**Racha:** "Wait the letter,...THE LETTER ? Omg, the letter from you're mom."

**Me:** "Yes, and all that we heard about the crazy old criminals who killed Batman was true. Rach, I think that my mom was really lunatic and crazy in love of my father. She called him Puddin."

Yeah, my parents was the one who's became famous because of their many crimes and their big case. We heard that it was probably them who killed the famous vigilante of Gotham city. The way of their death are confidencial and classified defense secret. That is probably the only thing that I know about them. I wouldn't know more then that and that was enough. But I think that after had read this letter, I really want to know who they were.

**Racha:** "Puddin ? Ok, she is defenatly crazy", we laughed together.

**Me: **"Rach, I don't know what to think. Should I do research on them or should I just turn the page ? I don't know Racha, I am lost."

**Racha: **"Ok, calm down Maddie. You're gonna have the time to think about this later. Nothing hurry. Right know you're gonna relax and chill with some of you favorite snack in front of a episode of _the_ _little house on the prairie_. I have to go, see you tomorrow at school love you."

**Me:** "Love you too, bye"

I did what she told me and I go to sleep. Rach right, I really had to relax.

The next day, I went to school. I was at the front door of my university when I saw Racha coming on my way.

**Racha:** "Bonjour", she said jokingly.

**Me:** "Madame", we laughed and she took my arm.

**Racha: **"So are you feeling better today ?"

**Me: **"A little, yes. Thanks to you my super psychology", she smiled and the ringing announcing the beginning of the courses. We went to class but I couldn't focus my mind on a another thing that the letter of my mom. After class, I asked to Racha to did some research about my parents and to let me know if she had found anything. She said yes without hesitation because she is the best.

I am back to my apartment. I can't wait more. I have to learn more about them. I need it. I have been waiting all my life for this moment. I took my macbook and tried to found some information about my parents. They we're a article from a old FBI agent who are anonymous. He talk about a Suicide Squad that my mom had been part of this kind of team. Aparetly, it was a secret mission created by the FBI agency for eradicated crime at Gotham City. The operation was to bring together, the most feared criminals in the country and create a team. The FBI agent says that he can't tell more about this case because it was a confidential. This is weird. Why the FBI would hide something about a old mission, who happened years ago. Something smell a rat. After had reading that, I called Racha for learn if she had found something else.

**Racha: **"Maddie ? Did you found something ?"

**Me: **"Yes, aparetly my mom was part of an old secret mission of the FBI. She was in a team of most talented criminals of the country for kill a powerful criminal. Crazy right ?"

**Racha:** "More then crazy girl, but you mother was The Harley Quinn so it's not like we haven't heard that she was a serial killer."

**Me:** "Yes, you probably right. So and you, did you found something ?"

**Racha: **"Nothing more that we already know. That you're mother was Harley Quinn and you're father the Joker, that they were really crazy and killed a lot of people more than 760 peoples in total. And that you're mother was crazy in love of you're father who was the enemy number one of Batman."

**Me:** "Great... At least, we have a track to investigate."

**Racha:** "How you're gonna investigate ? Oh of course, you have you're sources..."

**Me:** "Racha, please"

**Racha:** "What I haven't said anything but I just remember you that some Nathan Newton works for the FBI."

**Me: **I sighs. "I know thank you forenlightening me the ideas", I say ironically.

**Racha: **"You're welcome, girl. Bye"

**Me****: **"ahaha, you're right bye. See you soon", I hung up and I rolled my eyes as usual. She never gonna change, and I like this idea. I am a little anxious about the idea of talking to Nate again. We haven't talk since our broke up. I hope that he's gonna help me to investigate. It is really important for me. I guess we'll see.


End file.
